Russian Roulette
by Taluliaka
Summary: A storm breaks over Charming. Someone is playing a deadly game with the Sons, and for some, the dawn may never come. 2x13 AU.
1. One

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

**_One._**

* * *

><p>Everything can change in the blink of an eye.<p>

It's all unfolding before Tara's horrified gaze, her knuckles popping white around the wood of her chair.

_One._ Cameron brings the kitchen knife to Abel's throat.

_Two._ She screams, and Kip lunges for him, twisting as the knife rakes his belly.

_Three._ Kip folds to the floor and her scream dies away. There is a ringing silence.

They freeze for a moment, three figures slumped three different ways. Kip closes his eyes, and they bloom like bruises in his chalk-white face. Tara crawls to him, heart banging painfully, and presses her bare hands to his wound. Cameron Hayes hitches sobs into the side of Abel's head, rocking back and forth.

The metallic bray of Cameron's mobile makes Tara jolt badly. Warm tears leak down her cheeks. She doesn't dare to look up until he's gone, Kip's heart fluttering under her palm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I've got a good feeling about this one. 150 word limit is something I can pump out quickly, and I've got all sorts of awesome stuff in the works.__

_Concrit always appreciated._

**_Taluliaka._**


	2. Two

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

_**Two.**_

* * *

><p>Jax, sprinting along the wharf and caught up in the overwhelming thunderwrack of the thought of his baby gone GONE <em>gonegonegone<em>, doesn't see the body until he literally stumbles over it.

Juice drops to one knee beside Cameron Hayes, puts a finger on his neck –not that there's any need. Most of Cameron's head is spread over the nearest dock. His shocked eyes stare sightlessly at the birds wheeling overhead, and Jax's legs buckle from under him, and the pain in his knees when he hits the wooden slats is very far away.

He grabs at Cameron's shirt, and screams at the bastard's ruin of a face:

"Where the fuck is my kid? Where the fuck did you take my kid? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? _WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?_"

He drags out his gun, and Juice scrambles away as he unloads a full clip into Cameron's twitching torso.

* * *

><p><em>Concrit always appreciated.<em>

**_Taluliaka._**


	3. Three

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

**_Three._**

* * *

><p>Opie is trying really hard not to look at the water that slides past. The thought of Jax's baby drowned in those waters is too awful to think of, but it keeps circling back and back. There's the bloated body of a kitten caught against one of the wharf's supports, bobbing in the current, and Opie takes three steps to block the sight from Jax, who's moving in jagged circles, desperation etched into his face.<p>

"Where could he have taken him? Where the hell would he take...why would he _do this_..."

The boys are standing around awkwardly. Helplessness doesn't come easily to them. Clay steps forward, hands up, trying to corral Jax's obsessive pacing, and then Jax looks down and sees the kitten, and all the colour leaves his face.

"_ABEL!_" He screams, and his lunge for the edge is prevented only by Clay's gun butt cracking against his skull.

* * *

><p><em>Concrit always appreciated.<em>

**_Taluliaka._**


	4. Four

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

**_Four._**

* * *

><p>"How you feelin', Prospect?"<p>

Kip struggles a little straighter in his hospital bed and gives his sponsor a rueful grin.

"Doc says I'm stuck here for at least a week. Lost a lot of blood, you know?"

Kip hesitates, looks from Chibs to Juice.

"How's Jax doing?"

The Scotsman just shakes his head grimly, but Juice leans forward, his eyes wide and dark.

"He was gonna jump right off the pier. It was crazy shit, man. I've never seen Jax like that. _Never_."

Chibs rakes a hand through his hair, sighs deeply.

"We're keeping him at the clubhouse for now. When I left, he was passed out dead drunk on Johnny Walker. Won't talk to anyone. It's all gone to shit."

Kip doesn't really want to ask his next question, but what he remembers from the day he got stabbed sends a sick wave through his gut.

"And Abel?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you Synnerxx for your review, and your Favourite-ing of both my SOA stories. Because of you, another chapter goes up tonight._

_Concrit always appreciated,_

_**Taluliaka.**_


	5. Five

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

**_Five._**

* * *

><p>Wayne crosses the carpark towards the clubhouse, stiff and tired. There's a nagging ache low in his gut that reminds him he's missed a pain pill somewhere in the pile of shit that's become his day.<p>

Clay strides out to meet him halfway, and Wayne's shocked at how aged he looks, stress lines criss-crossing his face like scars.

"She okay?"

Wayne left Gemma at a shitty little motel off the highway, supposedly owned by a friend of the Club. She looked so small in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine."

"I'm sending some boys down to watch her. Should be there 'bout now."

A few bikers slouch past in the half-light, and Wayne lowers his voice.

"How's Jax doing?"

Clay's expression is enough to make Wayne drop that subject.

"Well, you tell him that our prayers are with him."

Clay's eyes ignite.

"We're gonna need more than prayers."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Thanks go to Asbo29, for putting this on Alert and lederra for Favourite-ing it. Hope you guys enjoy._

_Concrit always appreciated,_

_**Taluliaka.**_


	6. Six

**Russian Roulette**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons of Anarchy._

_**Six.**_

* * *

><p>When David Hale steps into the room, something cracks in his chest when he sees Tara huddled up on the sofa. It reminds him of the times he picked her up, dirt smeared over her cheekbones, in the playground. She would bite her lip and refuse to cry over the injuries she got trying to run with the boys.<p>

David used to sit beside her, watch her hugging her scraped knees, try and make her smile. He doesn't really remember when they lost that easy comradeship, when she stopped being his best friend. But he does remember the first time he saw her with Jax.

And now she sits, trying to be brave in a world full of guns and drugs and blood and death – a world that kills men indiscriminately, rapes women. Kidnaps kids.

It's like she's six again, the way she fits under his arm as she sobs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Thanks go to Synnerxx, Cerisa and The Emmett Cullen Project for reviewing. Chapters will keep flowing in, I can promise you that._

_Concrit always appreciated._

_**Taluliaka.**_


End file.
